


You make me laugh, I make you cry.

by shalashaska



Series: Love is War [3]
Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: Biting, Dominance, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Chas, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, passive-aggressive taxi journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalashaska/pseuds/shalashaska
Summary: I'm still writing filth about these supernatural idiots bc I fuckin can????? lol





	1. Milky

When had it come to this again? When he had called for Balthasar he hadn't expected things to escalate so suddenly, and yet here they were. All it took was a whisper of his name. After all, he had come home needing sleep only to find himself restless.

Before the smoke had even cleared, Balthasar had made his move. The smell of sulphur still lingered in the air as they pushed against each other, chest to chest. Being shorter than the human, Balthasar had to tilt his head slightly so that their lips could meet.

The kiss was hungry, and fuelled by repressed desire. This time everything was different, too. John was surprised by how forceful, how _demanding_ the other was. Last time he had submitted, teasing the human and testing his patience, but giving in to him. Why was he suddenly so intent on taking the lead?

John pulled away and caught his breath. “Where did that come from?”

“Hm?”

“You're so aggressive.”

“You're not objecting, Johnny boy.”

“That damn nickname-” His mouth was caught in the others and he let out a slight moan, which was muffled by the kiss. His shirt was quickly gathered into Balthasar’s fingers, tugging their bodies away from the open window and towards the foot of the bed nearby.

With some stumbling and awkward mumbling they made it, John’s knees bending to fit the corner of the mattress. Now Balthasar loomed over him, slowly easing one knee under the exorcist’s leg and tugging teasingly at the button of his trousers. Hips involuntarily arched in protest, desperately searching for friction. The demon slowly opened the zipper before slipping a hand underneath the exorcist’s underwear to grind a palm into his groin.

There was no point in pretending anymore. It was obvious that he wanted it and he wasn’t going to torture himself be acting coy this time. He was smarter than that – at least he liked to think he was.

“Mmm… Balthasar can you- ah…“ He was interrupted by a hard bite to his collarbone as the half-breed began to tug off his trousers and underwear, letting the ends of his shirt splay out over his newly bare thighs. A hand danced agonisingly slowly downward to probe at his entrance, to find that it was already wet and slick, and a finger slipped in with relative ease as John gasped at the sensation.

“Wow, Johnny boy. You’re eager.”

John didn’t respond, only burying his face into Balthasar’s neck as he added another finger, and later a third, stroking the sensitive flesh inside him with every movement. All he could do was moan and mewl into the shoulder of the demon’s blazer, pushing his hips into his hand.

When he stopped, John whimpered but was quickly silenced as he was suddenly flipped onto his stomach and his hips were lifted into the air. Teeth nipped at his back and fingers bit into his thighs as he sank further. This guy would make a mess of him as many times as it took to break him completely.

Perhaps he had been resisting for the sake of resisting. He had been so used to denying his attraction because of their opposition to each other, that he hadn’t wanted to let go of it.

He whined into the sheets as the demon entered him. Now wasn’t the time to think about it in so much detail.

\- - - - -

He lingered for a while this time, petting John’s hair and holding onto him. The past few weeks had been tainted with anxieties and speculations. Eventually the exorcist drifted to sleep, and Balthasar untangled himself from him, making sure to close the door quietly on the way out.


	2. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter hahaaaaaaa  
> Kill me

He was waiting outside, just as expected, absentmindedly playing with a piece of candy before depositing it into his mouth. He was still driving that plain (but charming) cab he always did, his dashboard cluttered with various objects that he insisted were all there for a reason.

Hearing John’s shoes on the pavement outside, he cocked his head and watched him let himself in.

“So where ‘we headed today, John?” He mumbled unenthusiastically.

“Come on, Chas… You could try at least pretending to be excited.”

“But I’m not.”

“Ask me again.”

“Do I really have to?”

“Why would I ask otherwise?”

Chas breathed out a laugh and straightened himself up slightly. “Alright, alright. But seriously, where are we headed?”

“Much better.”

\- - - - -

“John, have you heard from Balthasar lately?”

He frowned for a moment, clenching and unclenching his fists. “Actually, yes.”

Chas’ eyes were fixed on the road. “I heard he was given another chance… and he’s planning on living a more quiet life.”

“That’s true.”

“Did he tell you that himself?”

He paused.

“Something like that, yeah.”

“John, you’ve been acting strange.”

His grip on the steering wheel was tight and tense. The Hellblazer bit his bottom lip for a moment before answering.

“How so?”

“Don’t play dumb with me.”

There was silence again. For a moment there was only the hum of the engine and the slight creak of fingers tightening around the wheel even more.

“Well, my mind has been a bit… occupied, lately.”

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you.” There was venom in his words. John couldn’t blame him. “The man who got me killed.”

He didn’t know what to say, so he stayed silent.

“I understand, but… can you at least… be careful, John?” He was starting to sound a little shaky now. “You know… I don’t want you to get hurt and…”

“I can take care of myself, Chas. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Well, maybe I want to. I understand you but… be careful.”

“Right.”

He hadn’t realised that Chas was worried about him like that. The rest of the journey was silent. A few times, John thought of bringing up another topic of conversation, but quickly changed his mind.

When they finally pulled over in front of a suburban home, the lawn scattered with quivering relatives and neighbours of the poor soul waiting inside, Chas said nothing to him as he stepped out of the car.

“Hey, Chas.”

“What?”

“What did I say about that grumpy attitude?”

“Just fucking get in that house, John.”

\- - - - -

He strolled back out of the front door, a wad of cash thrust into his hands by a particularly shaken housewife, showering him with thanks through tear-filled eyes. The usual.

“Hey, Chas!”

Tugging the passenger door open, he hopped into the seat, tossing Chas’ cut of the money onto his dashboard.

“Sweet. Nice and easy, John?”

“You feel better, then?”

He paused for a moment, fingers lingering over the pile of bills for a moment. “Sure I do.”

“Can you promise me you’re alright?”

John didn’t want him to feel miserable. Ever since that incident at the hospital, he had fussed over him like a father. He couldn’t blame him, though. He was a lonely man who lost a lot of loved ones.

“I’m fine, John.” He smiled. Knowing that he cared was enough. Maybe he would get over it.

Pulling out of the residential street, they made their way back onto the main road.

“So, Chas… Midnite’s tonight?”

“I guess so. Fuck it. Let’s go.”

“I only have a couple more appointments today. You can assist me if you feel up for it.”

“I… I’d be glad to help you.”

Maybe he would get over it. Maybe.


End file.
